Wof Hunt
by Youkai-of-anime
Summary: AU. Izumi's the outcast of school but what happens when the occused murderer and his brother move to her high school? Why is Izumi's father so intent on capturing Kouji and Kouichi? What deep, dark secrets are they hiding? Discontinued, sorry I lost my in
1. chap 1

AU. Izumi's the outcast of school but what happens when the occused murderer and his brother move to her high school? Why is Izumi's father so intent on capturing Kouji and Kouichi? What deep, dark secrets are they hiding? Rated R for language and future lemons KOzumi all the way so R&R.  
  
Regular disclaimers apply.  
  
Authurs note: If you don't like it or have any ideas feel free to tell me so that I know if I should make it better or to change anything or no. Know on with the story.  
  
P.S.: If you hate kozumi(KoujixIzumi pairings) get lost, your wasting your time here.  
  
Darkness was all she could see in this foggy, hellish forest.   
  
"Is anyone out their?" a young girl wimpered. Her golden was pasted to her skull and tinted red by the blood that rained from the heavens.  
  
"Anyone." hissed a maleviolent voice as it stalked toward her at an agonizing pace, snapping twigs under his feet.  
  
The girl ran. What else could she do? Wait and see if the man was friendly?  
  
But the man laughed at her foolish attempt to get away. His shilloet hovered over her hungrily and full of lust. You could see his intensions were cruel and full of malice.  
  
The young woman was terrified as tears streamed down her beautiful, pale skin and she screamed as he reached out to grab her. But something stopped him.   
  
The man let out a cry of pain as a giant wolf lached his jaws onto his arm with and unearthly grip. Its raven fur was standing on end and his fangs were covered in an ebony fluid that poured out of the man's open wound freely.  
  
The girl gasped.  
  
Then the wolf turned to her once the man died of bloodloss. Saphire blue eyes burning like the stars and peircing into your soul, promising death to those that croosed him but protection to her. The wolf creatur walked to her a scar know visible across his heart. It climbed over her and bit at the junction at her neck and shoulder, biting through the soft skin as its body warped to that of a young man with long eblack hair. Then all went dark.  
  
Izumi woke up with a start "How many times is that?" she asked herself as she climbed out of bed and to her bathroom.  
  
Izumi looked at herself in the mirror with slight disgust while she unbraided and brushed her hair. "Will this nightmare wver stop haunting me?" Izumi was at the brink of tears. For as long as she can remember she has always had that dream and no other. It was driving her mad.  
  
She stripped herself of her white tanktop and underwear and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water relieve her of her pain.  
  
"Just great. Just Fucking Great!" a young man swore aloud.  
  
" What's up bro?" another boy, almost completely identicle but with shorter hair, asked.  
  
"First day of school and we're already going to have a record of being late." the boy let out an animalistic growl.  
  
"And you care because? Your never on time to school Kouji, so what makes know so speciel?" his twin chuckled  
  
"Just a feeling Kouichi, one that I can't explain. Let's hurry up I have a bad feeling." Kouji replied, slightly jogging in an effort to get to school.  
  
"Is that so, I'll ask about it later, the school is right there." Kouichi stated trying to keep up.  
  
They ran all the way to the school gates, only stopping to discover several girls beating another.  
  
Feeling the sudden urge to protect her he called to them. "Stop It" Kouji barked furiously, causing the girls to squeel and run away. One of them shouting uncertain profanities. Kouji then ran towards the beaten girl who lay on the ground and lifted her up, bridal style "You all right?" he questioned.  
  
"I think so-" She fainted in his arms and the last thing she saw was black hair and sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"Know what do we do?" Kouichi asked from behind Kouji as he stared at the beautiful girl that lay in his brothers arms.  
  
"Let's take her to the nurse's office, then we can head to class." Kouji stated  
  
"Great."  
  
The trip to the nurse was quick but the wait was long. It was third period by the time the nurse came in.  
  
"What's the- not again. This is the fourth time in a row." the nurse gave an exasperated sigh. "Izumi, Izumi, Izumi. What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Like it's her fault. A group of bitches desided on having a field day with beating her up!" KOuji hissed in her defence  
  
"Ah, how long have you been here?" the nurse asked  
  
"Since first fucking period" Kouji has just about had it and Kouichi's attempts at calming him down were of no use.  
  
"I see. Come on, place her on the bed and get to class." the nurse ordered  
  
"Fine" Kouji walked to the beds and plaed the slumbering Izumi down, but as soon as his touch left her the look of bliss changed to a look of horror as she began to squirm.  
  
Instinctively, he placed his hand on her sheek in a gentle caress, calming her down.  
  
"That was weird." Kouichi whispered.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Not just that, I've never in my life seen you so gentle, almost as if you have feelings for her, just when I think your incapable of it." Kouichi informed.  
  
"That's crazy talk, I don't even know her." Kouji said in his own defence, not even noticing himself brushing away a stray strand of hair. Or is it? I don't really know, but I feel so close to her. Maybe Kouichi is right and I do have feelings for her. But why wouls I?  
  
Izumi let out a moan as she leaned into the caress and her eyes slowly fluttered open only to meet those of Kouji. "Who are you?"  
  
Authurs note: Hope you enjoyed chapter 1, chapter 2 will be up soon. Sayonara! 


	2. chap 2

Auther's note: Well, normal disclaimers aply and sory if the chapter may seem boring but the next one will be better, I promise. Know on with the fic.  
  
Izumi was in Heaven. She was in a giant medow with flowers and wildlife everywhere. The sun was shining and not a cloud was in the sky.  
  
The wolf was with her also, guarding her. The very same wolf who saved her from the evil man. Like guarding her was his soul perpose in life, to protect her.  
  
Izumi was happy and at peace with only her's and the wolf's shadow to darken anything, and, like her he was happy and playfull. He was even playing with her. Games like hide-n-seek and tag, him always being it.  
  
He would chase her everywhere and when he caught her, he was so affecianate. He would snuggle up to her and lick her lovingly. Then they'd start up again.  
  
But, without noticing it, the wolf chaced her to the border of the medow and to the dark forest.  
  
Izumi was back in her nightmare as the feeling of safety was taken away. She was scared again. No, not scared, terrofied. But as soon as the feeling sank in, strong arms embraced her, pulling her back to safety.  
  
The wolf morphed back to a human man, or as human as he could get.   
  
He still had his long raven black hair and piercing sapphire blue eyes. But two new features were added. A black wolf tail and angel wings were know visible, but the rest of his features were still hidden in shadow. But Izumi didn't care. She felt so safe and happy because for the first time in her life she had a great dream.  
  
The wolf man held her for a long time. "It's time to awaken my priestess, untill we see each other again." he spoke gently in a deep, sexy voice. Lowering his head to the junction in her neck and shoulder, taking a bite, through her flesh and tasting the crimson fluid hungrily, almost passionately.  
  
But, as much as she tried to resist, she woke up.  
  
Izumi's eyes fluttered open to meet those of Kouji. "Who are you?" she asked, staring at Kouji in the eyes with an intense gaze.  
  
"Kouji, nice to meet you Izumi."  
  
"Kouji, you remind me of someone, you seem so familiar." Izumi's hand, without even knowing it, reached and caressed his face.  
  
Kouji didn't do anything to stop her. It all felt so natural to him that he didn't want to stop her. Every instinct he had told him to kiss her, to hold her, just for the sake of touching her. But he couldn't. Almost as if he were afraid that if he did, she would leave him.  
  
With their eyes still locked, Kouji leaned into the caress. She's so beautiful. I wan't her. But why? Kouji was shocked at what he thought but didn't show it. He was loving all of her attention.  
  
"Wolf." she murmured as Kouichi cleared his throat and signaled to Kouji that if this kept up, they could be in serious trouble. "Your eyes, they're glowing!" he signaled. "Kouji we really need to get to class. Unless you want to go home and start tomorrow?" Kouichi offered.  
  
"I think we should go home, it's already late into the day." Kouji replyed, already regreting the loss of her touch and eye contact.  
  
"If your going home can you drop Izumi off at her house? I already called her father." The nurse asked as she entered the room.  
  
"No problem. Would that be alright Izumi?"Kouji lifted her on to his back and walked to the exit.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine." Izumi replied, leaning on Kouji happily. Why do I feel so safe with him? she asked herself.  
  
"Oh, you haven't met my twin brother Kouichi." Kouji introduced.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Kouichi." Izumi bowed her head slightly in greeting.  
  
"Pleasure is all mine I'm sure." Kouichi mimiced the gesture and led the way out of the building.  
  
Izumi gave them directions to her house from Kouji's back with ease.  
  
"Kouji, tomorrow, should we ride instead of walk, then we won't have to worry about being late." Kouichi questioned, stealing a glance at both Kouji and Izumi. I think I know who Kouji likes. Kouichi was secretly grinning evilly.  
  
"I think that'll be a good idea. Is this it?!" Kouji and Kouichi were shocked.  
  
They stood in front of a giant mansion with a beautiful garden that surrounded it and ended at a maze in back.  
  
"Yes. This is my home." Izumi smiled with pride and snuggled into Kouji's back unconciously.  
  
"Ah, but with a house like this, why were those girls beating you up?" Kouji asked trying to act cool and hide his blush.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know."Kouichi added as Izumi put in the security code for the gate.  
  
"Would you like to come in out of the sun?" Izumi asked. "My father's not home yet."  
  
"Sure, why not." Kouji and Kouichi said in unison.  
  
"Great."  
  
They all went inside to the main living room and one of the maids served them some drinks and sweets.  
  
"You didn't answer my question y'now." Kouji grinned at one of the young maids who smiled back at him flirtatiously.  
  
"Because I'm different. You see, they say their's a curse on my family and this house." Izumi began. "It all started over 500 years ago. One of my ancestors was a very powerful priestess and one of the most beautiful women in the land, so beautiful that an evil sorcerer wanted her. So he forced her to marry him by threatening her village, so she did. But as time went by she became more and more angry and would not bear the sorcerer any children. The sorcerer was furious but couldn't do anything because she was so powerful. But one day a wolf demon was found in her garden. She nursed him, fed him, and protected him and he returned the favor whenever he could. They fell madly in love. My ancestor bore the wolf demon many children, but when the sorcerer found out he slaughtered them all. But the torture didn't end there, he put a curse on her and her future daughters. So for the rest of their lives they would be tortured by bot him and the dead, some good, most bad. The wolf demon was furious. So he took his lover and hid her and their new born child with his brother then faced the evil sorcerer. But he wasn't strong enough. He lost his life, but before his final breath he had a profocy. He said that when he his lover and brother are reincarnated together and if they are to fight each other again, the sorcerer will die and the curse will be broken. His lover died the very same instant because they had a soul bond. Leaving their daughter with her lovers twin. But he died 15 years later. He was slayed by one of the sorcerer's demon hunters. So from then on the cycle of life took place but my ancestor's lover's profocy never came true. So know I'm here stuck with the curse and I see that Sorcerer every night and I'm always saved by a wolf. Only once have I had a good dream, and that was when I fainted in your arms Kouji." Izumi took a breath and gave Kouji and Kouichi a small smile then continued."But because of that curse everyone thinks I'm a freak. About a year ago a ghost attacked one of the most popular girls in school, it tried to drown her. I saved her but in return I was called a freak. So, naturaly, everyone thinks the same thing." A single tear ran down her flawless face only to be caught by Kouji.  
  
"That's terrible. How could they do that to you. The sould treat you like a hero not a freak." Kouji said in a soothing voice.  
  
"It's okay. I'm used to it know."Izumi forced a smile. "Wanna go outside and spread your wings?"  
  
"How'd you know?!" both Kouji and Kouichi jumped.  
  
"You forgot. I'm a priestess with some demonic blood running through my veins. Though your cover up is really good. I can't tell what species you are. Normally I can tell right of the bat." Izumi led them to the middle of the maze where a fountain was placed. It had fairies all over.   
  
Kouji and Kouichi pulled out the prayer beads they hid under their school uniform and took tham off.  
  
Auther's notes: Sorry if it didn't have much action in it but as more chapters are placed things will get alot better, in more ways then one, if you know what I mean. 


	3. chap 3

Author's Note: Sorry I took a while to update, regular disclaimers apply, enjoy.  
  
Talking: "blah blah blah"  
Thoughts: blah blah blah  
Telepathically speaking: "Blah blah blah"  
  
Kouji was the first to remove the crimson prayer beads, lifting them over his head and into his pocket. His eyes began to glow, as his ears pointed slightly. Fangs poked themselves out of his mouth and his nails grew longer and sharpened into claws. A wolf tail grew out from his tone body (you know where) and swished side to side. He grew taller from 6 foot to 6' 2. His uniform shirt tightened around his body as his muscles grew only to rip as six celestial wings erupted from his back, slightly covered in his blood from the opening in his back, but that soon healed. His eye pupils turned into cat-like slits and his eyes turned gold. His pants tightened around his long, built legs.  
  
Kouichi was next to transform. Almost everything about him was identical to Kouji but his hair was allot shorter and instead of six celestial wings he had six demonic wings. "Don't we look alike?" he joked grinning at the shock that covered Izumi's beautiful face.  
  
"Wow, your wings are so beautiful." Izumi murmured to both of them.  
  
"We get that allot, don't we lil' bro." Kouichi put Kouji in a playful headlock.  
  
"Your only older by a few minutes." Kouji complained, causing Izumi to laugh.  
  
"Though what I find impressive is the fact that your not afraid, even in the faces of vampire wolf demons." Kouichi said, trying to scare her As much as I like this girl, she's got nerves of steal. It's unnerving. Why can't I scare her? Kouichi thought. He was a good person, but, possessing the element of darkness, he loved the sight of fear.  
  
"I've seen scarier in the bathroom, literally." Izumi shivered at the memory of that man's corpse that haunted her for some time. He was naked and his body was rotting, his teeth were replaced with what looked like several rows of thick needles. He was missing and eye and the other was bloodshot and full of bloodlust. She first saw him while she was trying to take a shower. He was practically breathing down her neck.  
  
"Like what." once Kouichi is curious about something he's going to find out about it.  
  
"You try taking a shower and behind you is a naked dead man with rotting flesh, one eye, and his teeth are replaced with needles." Izumi shuddered, grossed out by the remembrance.  
  
"You said it had needles for teeth?" Kouji and Kouichi gave each other worried glances.  
  
"Do you have any idea how dangerous they are when they have needles for teeth?" Kouji was very worried If what she says is true than she may be the ultimate key to Heaven and Hell. Kouji did not like this information.  
  
"Yes, but I can take care of them. Almost all of the ghosts I see have needles for teeth. They're relatively weak so I have nothing to worry about." Izumi smiled fondly at them.  
  
"What do you mean by 'most of the ghosts you see'?" Kouji was shocked.  
  
"Yeah I see allot of them but after a week at most and I get over my fear of them they die, no, wait, they're already dead, I make them disappear." Izumi struggled to explain (I mean, how can a ghost die, if memory serves, they are already dead)  
  
"Okay, but why are they haunting you?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"I think they're the sorcerers servants, and they're doing reports on me so I make things very difficult for them, they don't last very long around me." Izumi bragged pleasantly.  
  
"I thought I had it bad. How can you live like that?" Kouji sat down on the edge of the fountain and crossed his arms, looking at Izumi with admiration. Quite the woman. She's very strong, but she's hiding something. Oh well, it's not my place to ask. Though I must admit, I feel very comfortable around her, like I can tell her anything and everything. But, I just met her. Why do I feel this way? Kouji nearly jumped when shouting was heard.  
  
"IZUMI!!! IZUMI!!!" a dog demon about their age bounded to Izumi in such haste that a fiery whirlwind was left behind him. Her had long red hair that fell to his waist. Brown fur covered his body and crimson pants adorned his legs. His big blue eyes were franticly looking for Izumi. His face had dark stripes on his cheeks and his adorable puppy ears twitched here and there, this way, and that.  
  
"What is it Takuya?" Izumi asked patiently.  
  
"My rosary broke! Can you fix it?" the dog demon handed her the prayer beads and sent Kouji and Kouichi a death glares. Who the hell are they!?! Takuya gave Izumi an adorable smile as she walked away to her room to fix them. "Who are you two?" he hissed.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Kouichi grinned evilly, spreading his wings and folding them for a scary affect. He got what he asked for.  
  
Takuya shook slightly with fear but he did well to keep it out of his voice. "Just curious, who my compitision is, though you'd hardly pose a challenge." Takuya growled.  
  
"Kouji! Do you think I can borrow your rosary for a minute!?" Izumi called from her window.  
  
"Sure!" he called back. He then spread his beautiful wings and flew to the marble patio and into Izumi's room.  
  
Takuya & Kouichi   
  
"Who does he think he is!?" Takuya was furious and extremely jealous.  
  
"That's my brother, getting the girl, like always." Kouichi pouted. Why does he always get the hottest ones? Must be the hair. "Oh well, guess I'll have to look harder." Kouichi's pout never left his face until he noticed, what he thought to be erotic movement. "Woohoo! Go Kouji!" Kouichi flew to the window as Takuya jumped.  
  
"He's making a move on my girl!" Takuya howled, trying to make out the figures through the lavender curtains.  
  
"Making a move! He's making out! Go Kouji! Go Kouji!" Kouichi cheered until the window opened.  
  
Kouji & Izumi   
  
"You needed me?" Kouji questioned, closing both the window and curtains.  
  
"Yup, can you please pass me your rosary?" Izumi questioned from her bed as she examined the necklace in her hands.  
  
"Sure, what for though?" Kouji asked, forming a spiritual shield around him just in case.  
  
"Well yours is very powerful so if I can mimic it then Takuya will be safer to roam the city without worry." Izumi explained.  
  
"Oh, Izumi, how did you meet him? He seems to be very possessive of you." Kouji stated trying to start up a conversation What am I doing? That's it I'm being too nice. I have to kill something. Speaking of which, I'm hungry. Kouji eyed Izumi up and down hungrily. Licking his lips as impure thoughts ran themselves through his evil mind.  
  
"I was visiting my grandfather and he took me along on an exorcism. The people that called him said that they've had a demon hidden in the house that ate all their food and pets. I found him, starving and afraid. So I gave him a rosary and snuck him out of the house, and got him fed. He now lives with a foster family and we've been friends ever since." Izumi replied, completely oblivious to Kouji's lustful stares.  
  
"Is that so. Izumi I- IZUMI LOOK OUT!!!" Kouji dove toward Izumi and pushed her on the ground just in time to save her from a ghost's attack.  
  
The ghost was a woman. Rotting flesh covered in a putrid odor of death. Patches of long gray hair fell down to her shoulders. Her eyes were full of hate as she screamed such a loud battle cry. Needles jutted out of her mouth covered in rust and blood, signs that she has haunted more than one unfortunate soul. She stood naked with one breast torn of, revealing her withered heart. She had her hands positioned for another blast. But Kouji would have nothing of it.  
  
Kouji wrapped his right arm around Izumi protectively and his left was outstretched and his hand open, palm facing the dead maiden. A black hole opened and sucked in her soul. "You okay Izumi?" Kouji questioned lifting her off the ground with ease.  
  
"Yeah, how did.... How did you do that? You drained her soul." Izumi was a little frightened by the power that Kouji just displayed but was more relieved than anything. "You saved me... I don't know what to say." Izumi muttered.  
  
"Think nothing of it, I just followed my instinct." Kouji blushed, hunger completely forgotten as he picked up the rosary beads. "Here, you dropped these."  
  
"Thank you." Izumi held them in her hands along with Kouji's but she couldn't concentrate, she was to exited for some reason. She walked toward her window where Kouji stood without thinking.  
  
"You sure you're okay? You seem distracted." Kouji questioned, moving closer to get a closer inspection. But she was still walking, so she accidentally tripped him. Causing them to fall on the bed, him on top.  
  
Their faces were only a few centimeters away. Their breaths mingled together as they stared into each other's eyes. Both were panting from excitement. Izumi blushed and Kouji's eyes were hooded, hunger slowly returning. Kouji caressed her flawless face gently, his face inching toward hers.  
  
BANG!!!!  
  
Takuya and Kouichi fell through the now open window.  
  
"Who do you think you are!?! That's MY girl you got there!" Takuya growled furiously, trying so hard to get to Kouji, but Kouichi held his tail in a vice-like grip.  
  
"How ya' doin'?" Kouichi grinned sheepishly at Kouji's death glare. He wanted to crawl under a rock because of it. Oh crap, there goes my chance at a good night's sleep and my dinner. Kouichi complained in his mind.  
  
"Fine, just fine." Unless you consider ruining a great moment, know I have to find some whore to sleep with and eat. Though I don't think Izumi would have to worry about the eat part, but hey, no harm done. Kouji's words dripped with sarcasm as he glared at his brother "Do you have any idea what was goin' on? What were you thinking? That we would go all the way so soon?"  
  
"Yes, you've done it 11 times before in the past year, and she is kinda cute, cute being the understatement of the year." Kouichi was inching toward the window, trying to escape his brother's wrath, but the telepathic message told him that it was futile.  
  
"As soon as we get home you are going to pay for this" Kouji turned to Izumi and smiled apologetically "My brother and I must be going now. See you at school tomorrow."  
  
"But what about your rosary beads?" Izumi was still blushing, but she had enough control over herself to stand straight, but nothing more.  
  
"I'll pick them up tomorrow morning. If you want I could drop you of at school, I don't want a rerun of what happened today." Kouji offered.  
  
"Thank you, that would be nice, but my dad will blow a casket. Thanks for offering though. Bye." Izumi smiled and waved as Kouji and Kouichi flew away home.  
  
Author's note: Hope you enjoyed. Things are getting exiting between Kouji and Izumi, and the first obstacle has been placed, Takuya. Next time I'm putting 2. Sayonara.  
  
P.S. Sorry for any misspelled words, my spell check is down for the moment for some odd reason, and if you have any idea's what so ever let me know, that would help out allot. 


	4. chap 4

Regular disclaimers apply.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm finally able to update, woohoo!

Izumi awoke drenched in sweat, panting for air. She had suffered another night of the same nightmare as all the nights before. She slowly lifted herself off her sweat covered bed and carried herself to the bathroom.  
  
Once Izumi was ready she jogged down to the kitchen where her breakfast waited.  
  
"Good mornin' sunshine." Her father smiled tiredly at her.  
  
"Good morning daddy. What's up?" Izumi began watching the news with horror.  
  
"Last night, a woman by the name of Sharon King (I made it up.) was found butchered at the hotel Wonder Nights (I also made that up). All her limbs were torn of and her heart was pulled out. By the look on her face, it was very painful. Her heart however seems to have been half way eaten. Yes, as hard as it is to believe, eaten. Sharon King was formerly charged of prostitution and drug addiction. She leaves behind her daughter of 17 years behind. May she rest in peace.  
  
"Damn it!" Izumi's father hissed "The bastard strikes again!"  
  
"What do you mean daddy?"  
  
"There is a homicidal psycho on the loose. He goes around killing and eating people. Sharon's heart wasn't the only thing eaten, so were her wrists and neck." He explained.  
  
"Do you have any idea who he is?"  
  
"All we know is that it's a kid about your age and from what the other women have told us he had raven wings and his eyes were a piercing red."  
  
"What are you going to do daddy?" Izumi just finished her food and was grabbing her lunch.  
  
"Many scientists believe that vampires are behind this, so we're checking every school for them. We're going to start the search tomorrow. I suggests you go to school know." He dad instructed  
  
"Actually I'm waiting for someone." Izumi blushed slightly.  
  
"Who?" his eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"There are two new students so I invited them over. One of them left something of great importance to him." Izumi replied.  
  
"He, who is HE?" he did not like the sound of the fact that some boy was in his house with Izumi.  
  
"Kouji and Kouichi." Izumi cocked her head to the side. "Why?"  
  
"Why did you let them in? They could've been the murderers Izumi." He bellowed.  
  
"Well they're not; they helped me out and dropped me off home. What do you expect me to do just walk in without returning the favor?" Izumi was almost shouting.  
  
"The point is this." The door knocked before he could finish. Izumi grabbed her things and answered, her father close behind.  
  
"Mornin' Izumi and you are?" Kouji held out his hand to Izumi's father in introduction. "Good morning, I'm Kouji."  
  
"I'm Izumi's father, Kenji Orimoto." He shook Kouji's hand wearily.  
  
"Pleasure meeting you. Sorry if I'm a little late, I had a rough night."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it." Izumi gave him his rosary back, wrapped in a black silk cloth.  
  
"Thanks, um, you sure you don't want a ride to school." Kouji threw a questioning glance at Izumi's father.  
  
"Well I could use a ride, that is if it's okay with you daddy."  
  
"Go ahead but I need to see your license first Kouji." Kouji easily handed over both his licenses then led Izumi to his super bike once he got them back.  
  
His bike was stark black with a wolf head on each side that slowly morphed into white flames. Both helmets had the same design on them.  
  
Kouji then revved his bike and headed to school once Izumi was holding on tightly, leaving Izumi's father to ponder over his decision on letting her go with him.  
  
"You took your precious time. What, did you two decide to stop and make out or something?" Kouichi grinned.  
  
"Just ran into her father that's all, anyway, you never did tell me your father was a detective." Kouji helped her of his bike and walked with her to class. Apparently they had the same one.  
  
"Oops, must've slipped my mind." Izumi giggled shyly as she stepped into the classroom. Kouji had to wait outside and wait for his introduction.  
  
"Class we have a new student. I hope you all help him get along smoothly in class." The teacher was quick and to the point as he wrote his name on the board.  
  
"Good morning everyone, my name is Kouji Minamoto. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Several girls sighed and gawked at him.  
  
"Tell us something about yourself." The teacher instructed  
  
"There's not much to tell." Kouji gave an annoyed sigh as most of the girls gawked at him and the guys glared.  
  
"Very well then, where to put you." He scanned the room with his piercing gaze only to settle on the blonde in the back of the room. "Can you sit next to Izumi, Izumi raise your-." Kouji was already next to her and waiting for the class to start. "Never mind. Class open your reading books to page 135 and read on to page 150."  
  
The class did as they were told, or at least made it look that way. The girls spent the whole class period sliding Kouji notes and the boys sent him death glares. Kouji just ignored them and read, occasionally stealing a glance at the oblivious Izumi.  
  
The bell then rang, signaling the class that first period was over. "Class I want you to write a brief summery on what you just read."  
  
That's pretty much how the day went. In every class Kouji and Kouichi got the same reaction, a lot of gawks and glares. The end of the day finally came and Izumi quickly ran into the woods.  
  
With the information that she received from her father, she could not sit quietly. She took out a thick platinum chain with a blood ruby the size of a fist at the end and began spinning it over her head making a strange sound. Several vampires came to her, Kouji and Kouichi among the group.  
  
"What's going on?" one vampire called as Izumi stopped spinning the chain.  
  
"Everyone, I'm sorry to inform you that you all are now at high risk. My father, Kenji Orimoto has informed me just this morning that tomorrow, several schools will be searched for vampires." A loud commotion could be heard from the worried vampires.  
  
"Why?" one of them asked, she was one of the students that attended her school.  
  
"You do know about the murders that have happened in our city, the victims being butchered alive. They think it's a vampire doing it. I saw these corpses, and I know it wasn't, it was done by a wolf of some sort. Now I want all of you to listen to me. I need you to go into hiding, there is no telling what they will do to you when your found. There is an old manor in the forest to the east, on an island. I want you all to get every vampire in this city and get them to the pier tonight. Hopefully this will all soon pass. I promise all of you will be safe." Izumi announced "Write know I suggest getting packed as soon as you get home. I will get you all some transportation, so you won't have to worry to much. I'll see you soon." The crowds all almost ran home or to warn those who weren't fortunate enough to be able to walk in the sun.  
  
"Izumi!" Kouji called as he ran to her. "I...I need your help." Kouji pulled Izumi a few feet away from the commotion and behind a tree.  
  
"What's wrong Kouji?" Izumi ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly.  
  
"I... I think I'm the killer." He confessed.  
  
"What do you mean by 'I think'?" Izumi kept up her antics, without stopping.  
  
"There are these voices in my head, begging for bloodshed. I don't know what to do. One minute I'm having a few laughs with my brother and the next I find myself next to a half eaten corpse with no memory of what happened." Kouji leaned into the caress with a pained expressions on his face.  
  
"It's okay, I can help you." She place her hand on his prayer beads and blushed.  
  
"Thank you, Izumi." He breathed, putting his index finger under her chin making her look at him. Before he knew what he was doing he gently place his lips on hers.  
  
Izumi was somewhat surprised but that soon faded as she returned the kiss. Kouji deepened it slowly as he let his hand glide down to her thigh and lifted her leg up and around his waist. Her other leg soon followed. Kouji's hand now rested under her rear, supporting her weight as the other caressed her face.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything." Kouichi grinned evilly at their bewildered faces only to dodge a white fire ball that was hurled at him. "I take that as a 'yes'"  
  
"What are you doing here Kouichi?" Kouji growled.  
  
"Can't I worry about my little brother?" Kouichi joked in reply.  
  
"Not if your 'little brother' is preoccupied." Kouji stated, sarcasm dripping from every word as Izumi stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Kouji, my father shouldn't be home right now so I'll be able to help you out, okay?" Izumi was placed firmly on the ground as she said this.  
  
"Great, we'll head over there right now." Kouji lead her to his bike and gave her the extra helmet. "See you later Kouichi." They waved goodbye and speed off.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry if it hardly had anything in it, I promise the next chapter will be better, I might even put in a lemon if I get enough reviews. Well I still have other fanfics to take care of and you probably have other to read so ciao. 


	5. chap 5

Author's Notes: Sorry it took a while to update. School just started for me and I've been preoccupied. Well here's the next chapter, enjoy.

"Are you sure about this?" Kouji questioned as they snuck up to Izumi's room.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now." Izumi pouted in an adorable way.

"Well your father doesn't like me, at all. I can tell. I have a reason to be afraid." Kouji interjected indignantly.

"Like what?" they were in Izumi's room now and she was locking her door.

"I'm part Vampire AND demon, I have a bad record with the cops, and he has a license to kill." Kouji decided to set Izumi's alarm, just in case (hint, hint).

"He won't kill you."

"How do you? What if I lose control of myself? What if we're caught in a promising position? Or..." Kouji had a million reasons to be afraid. "Not to mention I know what it's like to get shot by a mortal weapon and guns aren't fun. They hurt like hell."

"You know, you're cute when you complain." Izumi giggled as she sat next to him.

"You think so? Are you sure you wanted me to come over just for an exorcism. Or do you want to continue from where we left off?" Kouji breathed the last sentence into Izumi's ear.

"Kouji...I think it's time to...check on those voices in your head." Izumi blushed furiously. She felt his hand on her upper thigh and smiled kindly.

"Thank you. I suggest you get started. But do you have anything that can keep me from attacking you?" Kouji laid down flat on the bed.

"Actually, I have a whole box of hand cuffs." Izumi quickly pulled out a box from her closet.

"So you're going to cuff me. Just so you know, the idea is very arousing." Kouji licked his lips as several erotic thoughts ran through his mind.

"I'm not here to fulfill your fantasies Kouji." She purred as she secured his arms and legs to the bed posts.

"Too bad, oh well. I guess it's safer for us both." Kouji sighed only to jump when Izumi crawled over him.

"Now I need you to relax. Calm yourself and erase every thought in your head and listen to those voices." Izumi's melodic ordered silently, listening to his mind.

Kouji did as he was told. Every thought vanished from his head and was replaced by voices calling for bloodshed.

Several minutes past and not one movement could be seen. Izumi hovered over Kouji for a few more moments before her body began to jerk. She finally understood what those spirits in Kouji's head wanted. Revenge.

"They have a link to you. You all have something in common. You all want revenge against a gang of terrible demons. They need you because you can get their revenge." Izumi murmured, snapping Kouji out of his trance.

"I see, so that's why. They're called the Demon Lords. They killed my father, raped my mother and left her to die, and butchered all my friends in front of me. I remember it all like it was yesterday. That night's events still haunt me to this day." Kouji snuggled into Izumi as the events played themselves in his mind.

Author's Notes: Okay that's it for today. I'll try to update soon. But just a warning ahead of time, the next chapter will be extremely gory and very descriptive, so if you have an active imagination I suggest reading it during the day so you have time to get the scenes out of your minds. Just so you know, ciao!


	6. chap 6

"Wait up Kouji!" a young Kouichi called from a branch on a tree.

"Come on!" Kouji shouted from another tree ahead of him. "We're almost there!" Kouji jumped to the ground of the dense forest and began running swiftly around and over the trees. Kouji's wings remained folded at his back as he practically flew through the forest.

"You're going to fast! It's hard to keep up!" Kouichi howled trying vainly to keep up with Kouji's pace.

"That's because you spend to much time flying then you do on the ground! Your legs are too weak to keep up with mine!" Kouji teased playfully.

"Oh yeah!?!"

"Yeah!" Kouji entered a clearing proudly as his brother broke through the foliage.

"So, what is it you wanted to show me?" Kouichi ignored the challenging look in Kouji's eyes as he sat down. He wasn't going to let his little brother get the best of him this time. _I'll get you soon enough!_ He thought as wonderful ways of payback came into play.

"Remember how I always tell you how I always hear voices in my head?" Kouji began.

"Yeah, of course."

"Well I found out that they were ghosts that didn't pass over because something held them back. Now I can summon them whenever I want." Kouji smiled with pride.

"Really? Show me." Kouichi was intrigued greatly.

"Okay." Kouji then took meditative breaths and opened his wings to their full length as the clouds spiraled over him, darkening to a bloody red. His eyes were blank as his arms and wings crossed over him. Souls of the dead circled him and began drawing out an ancient symbol that has been forgotten over the centuries at his feet. His angelic wings slowly opened to reveal both himself and a little girl.

She was very young, about 6 or 7 years with skin as pale as porcelain. In her arms she held a small teddy bear drenched in blood that stained her white night gown. Her eyes were a pale amethyst color and her hair was as black as coal. Her lips were stained a dark blue and a rope deeply imprinted around her neck, showing that she had been hung.

"Don't worry Kouichi she's nice, she was unjustly murdered because of her gift of telekinesis. She is one of the many girls in the dark orphanage slaughter." Kouji informed as his eyes went back to normal and he patted the girls head. "Do you want to play with us?" Kouji bent down to her level once his brother relaxed.

Her once expressionless face smiled as she nodded her head and held her bear tighter.

"Alright then, how 'bout a game of tag?" Kouichi suggested, hiding his fears as well as he could.

With another nod they began to ply.

The sun was slowly setting and it was time to go home.

"Tch, man, it's time to go." Kouji complained as he eyed the sun that was setting in the west.

"Uh, Kouji, you better come look at this." Kouichi stuttered as he gazed at the smoke that rose from their village.

"MOTHER!" Kouji called before he flew toward his burning home, Kouichi and the ghost close behind.

"Mother! Father! Where are you!?!" Kouji and Kouichi called.

It was a terrible sight indeed. Black smoke filled the night sky as the flames performed a deadly dance, releasing toxic fumes that suffocated and killed the humans and lesser demons. Bandits clad in black leather carried guns, knives, swords and torches as the butchered the surviving people. Blood soaked the earth painting it a permanent red. Corpses of men women and children littered the streets as their homes collapsed or were burnt to ash. Screams of suffering echoed through the night.

Everywhere they looked they saw the same sight, humans dying from the inhaling of the toxic fumes, demons trying in vain to save their families and other humans, vampires fighting for the survival of their own loved ones only to be whipped away with fake sunlight or silver. Women were being raped or butchered alive for the bandits' entertainment and the children were being killed or captured to become slaves.

The survivors ran vainly in an attempt to get away, it was all they could do, but it was all in vain. Traps were set for those who tried to escape.

Kouji and Kouichi looked and looked for their parents only to find them fighting for their lives.

"Mother!" Kouji shouted as he ran to her side.

"Run! Please run my sons!" she begged and pleaded but they were to stubborn to run and save their own skins.

"No! We will not leave you to die here!" Kouichi bellowed, sending balls of black fire at the nearby bandits, but the poison was to strong, it weakened them all greatly.

The little ghost did all she could but to no avail. All she could do was protect them from the fire and cure any injuries that they may receive. But it was to much for the little spirit her shields weakened slowly, allowing the flames to get to the struggling family.

Claps could be heard over the screams. A man slowly immerged from the flames, clapping his hands at the little ghosts' efforts. "Impressive little one aren't you." He laughed, and a dark laugh it was.

He stood well over seven feet. He was grossly buff, with a cleft chin. Several scratches crossed over his left eye like an animal sent a strong blow to it. He had a long muddy brown mane tied into a topknot and a black kimono showing his high rank covered in the blood of the villagers. In his bloody right hand he held a bejeweled staff and a katana hung from his waist in a similar bloodied state as the rest of him.

The little spirit shook with fear as she tried to strengthen her shields to keep him away and it almost worked, but he was to strong.

"You grow rather tiresome. BEGONE!" the man pointed his staff to the terrified child and sent her to hell.

"NO!" Kouji cried opening his wings protectively in front of his family as he called for the little girl to return and sent her to heaven where she would wait to be called again. "Stay away from my family!" he barked as the same symbol circled him again as he summoned another spirit. "Great God of Peace and Humility, Come Forth!" The smoke then cleared away as the rain began to storm down on the burnt village and out of the clouds came Quetzalcoatl, the great god of the Aztecs. The feathered serpent slithered from the sky and attacked the sorcerer with swift agility that could only be matched by a god.

The man fought with the god as Kouji tried to awaken his unconscious family. But not even a god could handle this evil sorcerer. The sorcerer sent Quetzalcoatl back to his resting place and charged toward Kouji and his family.

Kouji sent a giant ball of white fire to the man, burning through the skin on his left shoulder.

"Your going to pay for that boy!" he growled with hatred as a small glimmer of fear showed itself in his eyes, but as quickly as it came it vanished.

The earth around Kouji rose up and formed a cage around him.

The sorcerer then awoke Kouji's family and drained them of their strength. He then lifted Kouji's father a few feet above the ground by the neck roughly. With a dark grin the sorcerer drew his katana and ran the jagged blade across his cheek. Adjusting the body he slowly began skinning his face of while Kouji's father was still alive.

His screams echoed in Kouji's ears as he tried vainly to get out of the cage. He couldn't take it. His father was being skinned alive and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Only watch, as the blade was half way through his father's face. All Kouji could hope for was that his father would die sooner so the pain would end. But it didn't stop there, oh no, once his father's life had ended the sorcerer turned to his mother.

As much as she tried to cower away the sorcerer grabbed her, tearing off her white kimono and under garments. Like the monster he was he forced himself into her. Her cries pierced threw the air as everything else was silenced. The sorcerer ran dull blades over her pale skin evilly, causing deep gashes to mar her flesh. Lifting himself off of her, he slowly walked over to Kouichi who lay limp on the ground as tears of sorrow cascaded down his beaten face. But his mother wouldn't allow it.

With the last of her blood she formed a giant javelin and hurled at the sorcerer. She died instantly afterward.

"MOTHER!!!!!" Kouji and Kouichi cried as the cage crumbled to the ground. Kouji ran to his mother's corps and embraced her, Kouichi close behind. They wept for their loss only to hear the battle cries of many bandits.

"Well looky here. We got ourselves a couple of live wolves." One of them snickered.

Kouji lost it. His sanity was almost completely shattered. Kouji lost almost everything and his brother was badly injured. Kouichi was all he had left now and Kouji was not going to loose him too, not yet, Kouji still needed him. So, with that thought in mind, Kouji rose to his feet and glared at the blood thirsty men. He grinned, he had nothing to worry about. All Kouji had to do was kill them and they're home free, and what's best is that he won't have to go home in shame for taking a life. He lost his home, he lost almost everything to the evil flames and he was going to get his revenge and he was going to enjoy it.

With his body resolute he summoned a soul from his soul, and what a blade it was. A diamond wolf head appeared out of thin air with a long silver blade out of his mouth. And with one last battle cry everything faded to a welcome darkness.

"That's all I remember, I hate it, the fact that I don't remember. I can't even call that little girl back, but I can here her cry for me and I don't know why. I know I did something terrible, but, I can't remember." Kouji snuggled further onto Izumi's lap as he allowed his tears to fall freely down his pale face.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm right here." Izumi murmured, stroking his long raven mane.

"No, it's not. I'm nothing but a monster with angel wings." Kouji wimpered. "Just a monster, given the life of theivory."

"No, that's not true. You're no monster, not unless you intentionally try to harm others. C'mon we have to get the Vampires to safety." Izumi patted his back gently and smiled.

"Yeah." Kouji sighed, slowly lifting himself of from her lap.

Author's Note: That's it for know. Sorry I took a while. I'm going to try to finish this fic as soon as possible, ciao.


End file.
